


Thunder Kiss

by hidansbabe530



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sort of kidnapping?, but not really?, how do I even tag this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/pseuds/hidansbabe530
Summary: Anna woke in a cave during a storm, and a certain puppet she knew years before calms her down.





	Thunder Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Anna Smith  
> Looks: Long brown Hair, eyes change color, blue denim skirt, blue sweater, dark blue shorts  
> Personality: Happy-Go-Lucky  
> Likes: Being with the people she loves  
> Crush: Sasori  
> Dislikes: Thunderstorms, being alone  
> Extra Info: She lives with her mom and dad, but they are always fighting. She feels like she doesn't belong anywhere  
> Age: 19

Anna was walking alone. She lived it the sand village with her mother and father all of her life. She HATED it when they fought. They never stopped fighting. They'd fight over everything. She was kinda annoyed with it, but she NEVER let that get her down. She was a very happy person and couldn't stop smiling. Except right now, because she was alone, and it was raining.

Anna was coming home from the store, and she couldn't WAIT to make supper, maybe tonight would be a good night and Anna's mother and father wouldn't fight. She skipped through the door, the thought deep in her head, when she heard a crash. She walked into the kitchen, put the groceries away, then started to head upstairs to get cleaned up. She was passing the living room, looked in, and saw that her father had thrown another glass vase. And they were yelling.

Anna never knew why they fought, they seemed to love each other, her grandmother said that once she was born, everything went wrong. It's not that she was trying to make Anna feel bad, but the thing is, they actually wanted to have a son first, not a daughter.

But that never put Anna's spirit down. She got upstairs and was about to go into the bathroom when she heard her door quickly open and close. She whipped around. There was no one there. She turned around, felt something hit her in the neck, then everything went black.

When Anna woke up, she was in what looked like a cave. She started looking around frantically. She was alone. Of course. And Anna started to shake. She heard a door open and a man with crimson red hair walk in. He was very handsome. And looked very familiar.

"Hello Anna." he said. He sounded very handsome too. Anna blushed a little, when it all came back to her.

"S-Sasori? Is it really you?" Anna was a little shaky. She hadn't seen Sasori in years. He was her first love, even though they never dated, she had a HUGE crush on him. They met on the street once. They were once best friends, but now. She didn't know.

"It's me Anna. I've come to take you as my own. I could never tell you this when we were younger but Anna, I l-" Right then and there, a thunderstorm hit and the thunder echoed through the cave halls. Anna squeaked and jumped into Sasori's arms. She still HATED thunder storms. They scared her. And Sasori could tell. "It's okay Anna, I'm here. I got you. I got you."

"Thanks Saso-" Anna didn't notice how close their faces had gotten, and they were only a few inches apart. Sasori looked into her eyes, then kissed her lips softly.

"Anna, I love you" Anna thought she was gonna die. The love of her life loved her back!

"I love you too Sasori!" And with that they started making out. Then after a few years they got married and lived happily ever after!

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by XxxAnnaxxX when Quizilla was still a thing =)


End file.
